El Mejor Regalo De La Navidad
by Danwolf
Summary: Chikane tiene el regalo perfecto para Himeko ¿ Que será ese regalo ?


Bueno aqui esta mi segunda historia del especial navideño asi que nos vemos muy pronto

* * *

><p>Himeko y Chikane están casadas ambas heredaron las empresas de su familia la de Himeko se encuentra en Francia y la de Chikane en Japón por ahora Himeko se encuentra en Francia administrando su empresa mientras que Chikane se encuentra en la mansión ideando como va ser de cenar para la navidad que pasara con su amada Himeko pero antes que Himeko se fuera a Francia una semana antes le dijo a Chikane<p>

Flashblack:

Himeko: Para la otra semana tengo que irme a Francia algo salió mal y tengo que arreglarlo

Chikane: Cuando volverías

Himeko: No lo sé quizás en la navidad o antes

Chikane: Ya veo

Fin del flashblack

En la cocina se encontraba Chikane preparando la cena en lo cual era pollo con relleno pero no estaba sola estaba su sirvienta Otoha

Chikane: Bien ya está listo el pollo ahora es hora de meterla al horno

En eso Otoha habla

Otoha: Ojou-sama por que no va a descansar un rato mientras que la señorita Himeko regrese de Francia y por esa lindura criatura que próximamente llegara a este mundo y será el regalo de la señorita Himeko

Chikane: Tienes razón esta criaturita va ser el regalo perfecto de esta navidad para Himeko

Decía Chikane con una sonrisa y eso significa que está feliz ya que esa criaturita que viene es el regalo para su amada aún recuerda la noche de la semana pasada cuando Himeko y Chikane hicieron el amor toda la noche hasta que cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo eran las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente Himeko se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño una vez que termino de bañarse se alisto una vez que ya estaba lista antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitación para salir se acercó a Chikane que estaba plácidamente dormida se inclinó hacia su oreja y dice

Himeko: Volveré pronto

Una vez que Himeko dijo esas palabras se despidió de ella dándole un beso en su mejilla cosa que Chikane sonriera, amaneció Chikane se despertó y se levantó de su cama donde hizo el amor con Himeko anoche con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió al baño se alisto y se dirigió hacia el comedor donde su desayuno ya estaba listo gracias a Otoha

Otoha: Buenos días Ojou-sama su desayuno esta listo

Chikane: Gracias Otoha

Chikane se sentó en la silla y empezó a digerir su desayuno en eso le dice a Otoha

Chikane: Otoha antes de que se fuera Himeko desayuno antes que se fuera de viaje

Otoha: Claro que si yo misma le hice el desayuno antes que se fuera

Chikane: Es que me preocupa mucho si no desayuna nada sabiendo como esta de salud ya que el doctor le dijo que desayunara algo ligero antes de salir a trabajar o a un viaje

Otoha: No se preocupe Ojou-sama la señorita Himeko desayuno bien

Acoso: Me alegra

Chikane termino de comer ahora se dirigía a la empresa hacer sus deberes dos días después Chikane se sentía mal iba al baño a cada minuto a vomitar no comía le daba asco la comida tenia antojos etc. hasta que decidió ir con el doctor a hacer unos estudios para saber que tenia

Chikane: Y bien doctor que tengo

Doctor: Usted tuvo relaciones sexuales

Chikane: Si doctor lo tuve con mi esposa

Doctor: Ya veo

Chikane: que tengo doctor

Doctor: Felicidades señora Himemiya usted está embrazada tiene 4 meses de gestión y es una niña

Chikane no podía salir de su asombro estaba feliz iba a tener una hija fruto de su amor por Himeko se despidió del doctor y se dirigió a la mansión

Otoha: Ojou-sama Ojou-sama

Chikane: Eh que mande decías algo

Otoha: Le decía por que no va a descansar a su habitación

Chikane: Así ya iba

En eso Chikane se dirigía a su habitación para que descansara un rato no sin antes escribir una carta para Himeko termino de escribir y se fue a su cama a dormir un rato mientras Otoha estaba en la cocina viendo el pollo si ya está listo pasaron unas horas Chikane se despertó se bañó y se alisto salió de su habitación con la carta bajo hacia la sala donde estaba el árbol de navidad puso la carta y se dirigió hacia a la cocina en eso momento llega Himeko de Francia

Himeko: Chikane ya llegue donde estas

Chikane: Aquí en la cocina

En eso Himeko se dirige hacia a la cocina donde estaba Chikane

Himeko: Como esta mi princesa de este palacio hermoso

En eso momento Himeko le planta un beso apasionado a Chikane cuando terminaron

Chikane: Estoy bien y feliz

Himeko: Me alegro mmm que es esa aroma tan deliciosa que está en el horno

Chikane: Es la cena por que no vas a bañarte te cambias y luego bajas

Himeko: Como ordene mi capitán jajaja

Himeko se dirige hacia su habitación se va al baño se desviste se baña se arregla sale de la habitación y de nuevo se dirige dónde estaba Chikane con la cena lista no sin antes de dirigirse hacia al árbol navideño a dejar el regalo

Himeko: Y bien que cenaremos

Chikane: Cenaremos pollo rellenado

Himeko: Mmmm que delicioso se ve

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la mesa invitaron a Otoha para que cenara con ellas cenaron brindaron hablaron un rato Otoha recogió los platos y los lavo se dirigió a la sala ya que Himeko le dijo que cuando terminara que se fuera a la sala

Himeko: Creo que santa ya vino y nos dejó regalos a ver este regalo es de Otoha

Himeko empezó a repartí los regalos el regalo de Otoha es una esclava de oro el de Chikane era un estuche donde traía una cadena una esclava y un par de aretes es decir el juego completo

Himeko: Espero que los haigan gustado

Otoha: Muchas gracias Himeko

Chikane: Es muy hermoso gracias amor

Himeko: Creo que ya son todos los regalos que Santa dejo

Chikane: Y ese sobre blanco que está ahí

Chikane agarra el sobre y se lo da a Himeko

Chikane: Es para ti creo que santa te lo dejo

Himeko: Que extraño

En eso Himeko agarra el sobre de las manos de Chikane algo extrañada Himeko la abre y adentro de ese sobre venia una carta

Y decía

Carta: Hola Himeko

Himeko algo extrañada lee la carta

Carta: Hola mama Himeko espero que estés bien sabes mama muy pronto llegare y podre conocerte a ti y a mama Chikane quiero recorrer todo el mundo a lado de ustedes abrazarlas y decirle que cuanto las amo las quiero mucho pronto nos veremos

ADECUADO: Mitzuki Kurusegawa Himemiya

Al terminar de leer la carta Himeko alza su cabeza y la dirige hacia a Chikane y dice

Himeko: Es cierto lo que dice esta carta

Chikane: Si Himeko es cierto este es tu regalo estoy embarazada tengo 5 meses

Himeko no sabía cómo reaccionar

Acoso: Himeko

Himeko: Gracias Chikane por este regalo maravilloso vamos a tener una hija

Chikane: Si feliz navidad amor

Himeko: Feliz navidad Chikane y también para ti Mitzuki

En eso se agacha Himeko hacia el vientre de Chikane y dice unas palabras

Himeko: Estoy feliz al fin tengo una familia completa gracias Chikane por este valioso regalo

Chikane: No hay de que sabía que te pondrías feliz

Himeko: Te amo

Chikane: - Abrazando a Himeko - Yo te amo más gracias por estar siempre a mi lado

Himeko: No gracias a ti Chikane

Unos meses después en el hospital

Doctor: Vamos señora Himemiya puje

Chikane: No puedo

Doctor: Claro que si puede veo la cabeza

Himeko: - Apretando la mano de Chikane - Vamos Chikane tu puedes empuja una vez mas

Chikane empujaba y empujaba hasta que escucho el llanto del bebe

Himeko: Ya nacio

Acoso: Ya

Doctor: Felicidades es una hermosa niña

El doctor entrega al bebe a una enferma para que la limpien para que Himeko y Chikane conozcan a su próxima heredera de las empresas Kurusugawa y Himemiya la enfermera le entrega la niña a Chikane

Chikane: Mira Himeko no es maravillosa

Himeko: Claro que lo es mira saco el color de tu cabello

Chikane: Y sus ojos le saco el mismo color que el tuyo

Himeko: Si bienvenida Mitzuki Kurusugawa Himemiya

Se inclina Himeko y le da un beso en la frente de su hija luego le da un beso a Chikane y ambas se quedan acariciando a su hija recién nacida


End file.
